Kishinuma Long Gone
by ApplemintFictions
Summary: Everyone came back from Heavenly Host, alive. Satoshi and Naomi starts dating and Ayumi can't bear it. She finds out Yoshiki helped them be together, so she yells at him. Next day, he is acting strangely so Ayumi decides to go to his house. She finds out a horrendous truth, and she is determined to find out what happened to him...
1. Chapter 1

_H-hey guys, sorry for being inactive. You see, I was writing my stories on my iPad and my iPad BROKE DOWN AND IT WON'T TURN ON I DUNNO WHY IT SUDDENLY DID! Um, sorry got a little carried off there. I'm drawing the cover images for all of my stories and I'm writing a few stories and they might be erased so ;-; I was going to start this story after I upload Only One secret ending and Episode 2 of A Curse, A Gift, but... I guess I'll have to start this first... Hope you enjoy anyways! ;u;_

* * *

The Kisaragi students all made it back alive from Heavenly Host Elementary School. They were shocked, yes, but they soon overcame it by helping each other. The incident seemed to make the students bond in closer than before, so they could say the charm worked 'well'. Mayu Suzumoto moved away, of course, as the transfer was planned before they performed the charm. Morishige didn't seem so affected by it since he called her everyday, but Ayumi, on the other hand, couldn't call her much since she was calling Morishige for hours. Ayumi was Mayu's closest friend besides Morishige. Since Naomi and Seiko were always together Ayumi thought that she didn't have much space between them. Yoshiki always stuck close to Ayumi, which she didn't realize since he walked up to her too casually. Yoshiki couldn't talk to Ayumi much even if he always hung around her. When she wasn't around, he would tease his best friend Satoshi for his crush on Naomi.

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" Yoshiki said, smirking.

"Dude, quiet down! She might hear us," Satoshi said, panicking a little. "I'm not sure if she likes me or not."

"Wow, are you fucking kidding me?" Yoshiki exclaimed. "I'm just gonna go bring Shinohara here to give you a preach about how much Nakashima likes you."

"W-what?"

"Be right back."

"Wait! Yoshiki!"

Yoshiki approached Seiko, who was talking to Naomi as usual. Yoshiki could hear her loud voice praising Naomi's ass. He poked her shoulder for attention.

"Hmm?" Seiko said. "Oh, what is it Kishinuma? Do you want Naomi's ass too?"

"W-what? NO! I just wanted to bring you to Satoshi and..," he paused.

Seiko saw Yoshiki eyeing Naomi and Satoshi in turn.

"Ooooohhhhh," she said, realizing Yoshiki's little code. "Okay, I get it."

Naomi noticed Seiko's evil cat face and got a bad feeling on what Yoshiki and Seiko was up to.

"Mochiiiddaaaaa~" Seiko purred. "So...are you planning to ask her?"

"Ask who? What?" Satoshi said, acting like he didn't have anything to do with this.

Seiko put her face right in front of Satoshi's ear and said,

"ARE. YOU. TRYING. TO. ASK. NAOMI. OUT?!"

Of course, it wasn't loud enough for Naomi to hear, but it was loud enough to hurt Satoshi's ear.

"Gaaww! Stop that! It hurts!" Satoshi said, rubbing his ear.

Yoshiki chuckled a little, then kept his smirk on his face.

"God dammit, stop it with the smirk, man!"

"Are you a chicken to ask her out?"

"NO! I'm not a CHICKEN!"

"Heh. Go for it then!"

"Yea, Naomi is always talking about you and she was planning to ask you too anyways," Seiko said, grinning.

"F-fine!" Satoshi said, blushing. "Here I go..."

* * *

Ayumi couldn't believe what she watched. Satoshi just asked Naomi out and she said yes. Did this mean they were a couple now? Probably, since Naomi agreed on being a couple with Satoshi when Ayumi asked her. She knew this would happen one day, but now? Ayumi was heartbroken. She was walking back home with heavy footsteps and dull eyes.

"Shinozaki?" A voice behind her asked.

She turned around to see Yoshiki.

"What do you want?" Ayumi said coldly.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," he said. "You seemed so down today."

"You already know the reason why."

Yoshiki didn't answer.

"They are together now." Ayumi said quietly. "You already know I like him."

"Well didn't you already know they liked each other for a long time?"

"Of course I did!" Ayumi snapped. "I just wish he could have noticed me more... Why did they have to become a couple? Why TODAY?"

"Shinozaki..."

Ayumi couldn't hold in her tears anymore. She cried, tears falling down. Yoshiki seemed to panic a little, but then he reached her and hesitantly pat her back.

"Do you know what happned?" She said, sniffling. "Like, did you see what happened? All of it?"

Yoshiki sighed, then nodded.

"Tell me."

"No..," he said. "It's gonna make you feel worse."

"Just tell me!" Ayumi said angrily, more tears falling.

"Fine," he said. "I was teasing him about his crush on Nakashima...and I brought Shinohara to tell him that she liked him back."

Ayumi stopped sniffling. She backed up so he couldn't touch her anymore. She lifted her face and glared at Yoshiki.

"So it was you who started all this?" Ayumi said. "You and Shinohara made them together?!"

"Look, I just wanted Satoshi-"

"AND YOU KNEW HOW I **FUCKING **FELT?! You are probably the only one who knows that I like Mochida... and you just LET THEM ASK EACH OTHER OUT?!"

"Shinozaki, I-"

"Fuck off."

"What..?"

"I said, FUCK OFF, YOU IMBECILE!"

Yoshiki didn't say anything for a while, but just stared at her, shocked. The stare suddenly turned into a glare.

"Fine, I'll 'fuck off'," he said, turning around. "But YOU are the imbecile around here, Shinozaki. You don't care about anyone else's emotions. Only yours."

Yoshiki stormed off, seeming angry.

"K-Kishinuma..," Ayumi said. "He's right... I was being selfish, wasn't I?"

Ayumi continued heading back home. She took out her phone and started texting Yoshiki.

"I should just...apologize in person..," she said. "Hope he'll be school tomorrow..."

* * *

The next day seemed perfectly normal. Ayumi opened the classroom door. She saw Satoshi and Naomi talking with Seiko. She decided to be happy for them, since it wouldn't be beneficial for her if she held a grudge on Naomi. Ayumi glanced at Yohsiki's seat, which was empty.

'He's probably late again...' Ayumi thought.

"Shinozaki?"

"Hmm?" Ayumi turned around. "Oh hi Mochida. What's up?"

"I'm worried about Yoshiki... I tried calling him last night but he didn't pick it up. I called him like 10 times."

"Maybe he was at work?"

"Maybe..." Satoshi said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, Mochida," she said. "He's probably late like always."

Satoshi nodded and went away.

First period passed, and it was break time. She looked at Yoshiki's seat. Yoshiki was sitting there, with a tedious look on his face. Ayumi was glad he was there. She got out from her seat and approached his.

"Hey, Kishinuma..."

Yoshiki looked up at her, but didn't say anything.

"W-when did you come in? I didn't see you coming in."

"During first period." He said, without any emotions in his word, making his words hard as a rock.

"Oh..," Ayumi said, thinking that he's probably still mad about yesterday. "Kishinuma, look... I'm sorry about what I said yesterday... I was too harsh..."

He didn't answer. Instead, he just avoided her eyes. Ayumi sadly looked at him then noticed his pale skin.

"Kishinuma? Are you okay? You seem really pale."

"I'm fine. Just...mind your own business."

Ayumi turned around sadly. The bell rang, so she went back to her seat. She couldn't concentrate on the second period. She was keep stealing glances on Yoshiki, to see if he was there.

"Class rep?" The teacher asked. "Are you okay? You look anxious."

"Huh?" Ayumi looked at the teacher. "S-sorry, I had some things in mind..."

"Try to put that aside and concentrate, okay?"

Ayumi nodded. She was able to concentrate for the rest of the second period. The second bell rang, and she saw Yoshiki walking off.

"Kishinuma, wait!"

He stopped, and looked back with his cold eyes.

"Why...didn't you get Mochida's call yesterday? He's really worried about you, you know..."

Yoshiki turned around and walked away. Ayumi ran to him and grabbed his wrist. Surprisingly, it was cold.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" Ayumi said sadly. "I'm really sorry...please, forgive me!"

He glared at her. She felt like his glare was penetrating through her heart. Ayumi let go of him, and he just walked away. Ayumi felt her eyes tearing up, but wiped them quickly since she didn't wanted to cry. She went back to class and took her seat.

"Class rep?" Satoshi said. "Kishinuma still isn't here..."

"No, he was here during first period...but he just left."

"He did? I didn't see him... Why didn't he say anything to me?" Satoshi said.

Ayumi shook her head, showing that she has no idea.

"I'm worried about him... Do you know anything that happened to him yesterday..?"

"Well... I kind of yelled at him...and told him to...fuck off..."

"What? Why did you say that?"

"I was being selfish..."

"Did you talk to him today?" Satoshi asked. "Anything off about him?"

"He didn't talk much...he still seemed angry at me..," she said. "He did seem pale, and his hand was really cold."

"Huh?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Then I'll go visit him today," he said. "But I don't have much free time..."

"I'll go for you," she suggested. "I have to make up to him for what happened yesterday too...can you tell me his address?"

Satoshi nodded and started writing down Yoshiki's address.

"Text me if he is okay or not. He may be sick or something..."

"Alright.

* * *

"Is this it..?" Ayumi asked herself.

She was in front of an apartment door. She nervously knocked on the door. No answer.

"Huh?" She said, grabbing the door handle. The door opened.

"Why is it unlocked?" She said. "He probably doesn't lock it since he's alone..."

She carefully peeked inside. Yoshiki was sitting on a couch silently. He looked up and saw Ayumi peeking from the door.

"Sh-Shinozaki?" Yoshiki stood up and quickly got to the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Kishinuma... you looked sick so... I was worried."

Yoshiki looked startled. He panicked a bit too.

"I'm fine," he said. "You don't need to worry."

Ayumi looked at him. His gaze was soft, the total opposite from before. But he still looked pale, maybe even more than how he looked in school.

"How can I not worry? You're still pale!" Ayumi exclaimed. She grabbed his hand to check the temperature. "Your hand is cold, too."

Yoshiki flinched at the contact and backed off.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Oh come on, your house isn't dirty! I peeked in!"

Ayumi pushed her way in. There was two doors in the small apartment with a living room and a small kitchen. Ayumi assumed they were Yoshiki's room and a bathroom. Yoshiki sighed and let her sit on the couch.

"It's a bit small..." Yoshiki said.

"It's fine! It feels cozy."

"Why...are you here?"

"I told you, I was worried about you. Mochida was going to go first but I came instead of him. I...need to apologize properly too, so..."

"You don't need to apologize..." Yoshiki said quietly.

"No, it's needed! I was always mean to you... and you're right. I shouldn't be so selfish. I'm so sorry, Kishinuma... I hope you can forgive me..."

"It's okay. I understand you. You had a crush on him for a long time and I should have thought more before I acted."

"What? No, no, it wasn't your fault. It was all my fault," she said. "I'm truly sorry..."

Yoshiki smiled and looked at her.

"I forgave you already," he said, looking at her eyes. "I guess I was overreacting on a small thing. I shouldn't be angry about it. I don't want to lose a friend like you."

Ayumi looked at him sadly. He just smiled at her.

"I...really don't deserve a friend like you..," she said. "By the way, why are you so pale? Did you get a cold?"

"H-huh? No. I d-didn't..."

"Hold on, I'll get a towel or something to warm you up." Ayumi said, standing up. "Where's the bathroom?"

Ayumi opened the door, thinking that it was the bathroom.

"W-WAIT! NOOO!"

It was too late. She accidentally opened Yoshiki's room. Yoshiki ran to his room to see a silently trembling Ayumi.

There was a figure, just a foot above the ground. It was motionless even if it was above ground since a rope was holding it still. It was wearing a familiar school uniform with a dyed blonde hair.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO, NOOOOOOOOO! WHHHHYYY!?" Ayumi screamed uncontrollably. Horror struck her and tears were flowing out as if it was raining. She collapsed on the ground but she was still looking at the body.

The body of Yoshiki Kishinuma was hanging above ground, with a rope around his neck. Yoshiki looked at his body and then Ayumi.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to come in."

_-End of Chapter 1-_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm busy. Busiest person alive, maybe. I have to apply for an art high school and I've got 70 days left to prepare. I'm drawing 8 hours a day and 12 hours on weekends so I don't think I'll be able to update more stories but I'll try my best._

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Why... Why..." Ayumi said blankly.

Yoshiki didn't answer. He lifted her up and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her out of the room that contained a pitiful corpse. She sat on the couch, still shocked. Yoshiki was standing next to the couch quietly, watching her every movement. She finally looked up at him.

"What happened..? Why'd you do it..?"

"It's not your fault."

"HOW CAN IT NOT BE MY FAULT?! IT'S OBVIOUSLY CAUSED BY ME!"

"Shinozaki. It's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have said that... I shouldn't have..."

"It's...-"

"Stop SAYING THAT! You know damn well that's a shit excuse!"

"Shinozaki..."

"Tell me a GOOD FUCKING REASON!"

"Fine," he said. "I thought you at least understood me, out of all people who treats me like shit. But I guess I was wrong. So what reason do I have to live now? Who'd care? Who would give a shit about my death?"

"There are friends for a reason Kishinuma! You think they won't grieve?"

"Well, it's already been done, so too late. I'm dead and only you can see me."

Ayumi bursted into tears again.

"S-sorry..." Yoshiki said, worried.

"Why are you always sorry? I'm the one who should be apologizing!"

"You already did though."

"I was too late, wasn't I..? Too late..."

Yoshiki looked at her.

"Don't blame it on you though. Please, do that for me?"

Ayumi paused then nodded after a few seconds.

"How...about our friends?"

"I guess you have to tell them... I'll be there. I'll help you."

"Help me tell them about your... your suicide?"

Yoshiki nodded.

Ayumi couldn't help but feel guilty. She thought this was caused by her in the first place... If she had been more nice... This would't have happened. Ayumi took a look at him. He looked like he was alive. Just standing there with the usual gaze he'd give her but with a hint of sadness.

"Why did you make such a choice..? We could've talked it out..."

"..."

"Suicide is never the answer, you know."

"Is it really?" He asked. "I feel free. I feel better than living in that stupid life. I don't regret it."

"What?"

"I don't regret my choice. I'm just worried that you're gonna feel guilty and all since you found out."

"How do you...not regret taking your own life?!"

"Forget it. It doesn't matter anyway."

This sudden mood changes Yoshiki made was making Ayumi nervous. He was cold as ice in school, soft after, and he acted so negatively now. Also he didn't seem like he didn't care about what he've done.

"Mochida is going to be sad..."

"Tch."

"He's your best friend!"

Yoshiki huffed and looked away.

"It's late. You should go home."

"We really should do something about the corpse."

"And put it where? Don't worry. It's not gonna rot since I put some...powder thing on it."

"Huh?"

"Prevents rotting."

"Oh..." Ayumi looked at him. He looked so alive, talked as if he was alive.

* * *

Ayumi got to the door and Yoshiki stood besides her to watch her go. Ayumi looked at Yoshiki. His eyes were still clear and gray, but it didn't have the shine; it was dull. Ayumi suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"Shino...zaki?"

"Why is it that... Why is it that you look so real...but your heart isn't beating..."

"Shinozaki..."

Ayumi hugged him more tightly, trying to hold back the tears.

"Why is it that... You're so cold...when you look so warm?"

"I'm sorry..." Yoshiki said as he hugged her back. "I'm sorry..."

Ayumi weeped on his chest, but the tears went through his body and dropped to the ground.

"Why..? Did you think we weren't going to be sad?! Did you think I wouldn't care?!"

Yoshiki hugged her tighter too. He may not be warm, but his presence and the feeling of the contact was comfortable. Yoshiki pat her back gently while she cried.

"Kishinuma..."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you always there when I'm sad..?"

"I care about you, Shinozaki. Worries me when you are sad."

"That's not a right answer..."

Yoshiki didn't answer afterwards. There was silence for a while since Ayumi stopped crying, but she was still holding onto him.

"Are you... still going to be there for me..?"

"I will as long as I'm here... but you will move on soon, and so will I..."

"Kishinuma, I'm s-so sorry I couldn't treat you better!" She cried. "I-I wish I c-could've done more..."

"Shh, it's fine. If you can't go home alone, I can take you."

Ayumi nodded.

* * *

Ayumi reached home with Yoshiki on her side. Hinoe welcomed her in.

"Is there someone behind you?" Hinoe asked, sensing his presence.

Ayumi turned around and looked at him.

"You can tell her." Yoshiki said.

"Yea. He's not dangerous."

"Okay. Do you know him?"

"...Yes..."

Hinoe decided to not ask further questions. Hinoe could see him better after Ayumi went in since he revealed himself. Yoshiki could hide himself from psychic people who could see ghosts.

"I remember you from somewhere... Were you Ayumi's friend?"

Yoshiki nodded.

"What happened?"

"I suicided."

Hinoe was a bit shocked he said it without hesitance.

"Shinozaki's... got a shock from that so... she may be unstable for now. But I know she'll get over it." Yoshiki sighed and said.

"Were you her close friend? Like, what kind of relationship do you two have?"

"We were friends... yea... Not too close, though." He said, watching Ayumi through door. She was laying on the couch, dull. "I'm not sure if she even liked me as a friend."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"You clearly seem concerned about her. You're looking at her, aren't you?"

"Well I..," he said. "I'm her friend... I think."

"How much did you love her?"

It seemed obvious for Hinoe. And probably everyone else too if he showed more emotions to others. Yoshiki paused a bit and looked at her.

"I would do anything if it were for her... I basically lived through high school years because of her." Yoshiki said quietly.

"Then it doesn't make sense. Why did you suicide?"

There was a short pause. Seems like Yoshiki didn't want to answer. Instead, he just frowned.

"You know what, why don't you ask her yourself?!" Yoshiki said, anger building up.

Yoshiki faded away from sight, leaving Hinoe in a small confusion.

"What did you guys talk about..?"

"Nothing much..."

"Oh..."

"Ayumi, what do you feel for that guy?"

"It's my fault he died... I said something really rude and mean, and he got mad..."

"That's not answering my question."

"I don't know... I'm not sure how I feel... but he thinks I hate him. But it isn't true! I don't hate him..."

"You...should go to sleep, Ayumi, it's late."

Ayumi nodded and went back to her room.

* * *

"Kishinuma!" Ayumi yelled in front of the door. "We're gonna be late! Hurry!"

Yoshiki opened the door looking confused.

"W-what?"

"We have to go to school!"

Ayumi grabbed Yoshiki's temperature-less wrist. They ran to school and luckily got into class on time.

"Good morning, class rep!" Naomi greeted.

"Kishinuma's here too!"

"Huh? Where?"

Ayumi looked around and saw he was gone.

"Dammit, where'd he go?" Ayumi cussed. "Kishinuma!"

Yoshiki was on the roof, looking at the distance.

"Why is Shinozaki acting weird..? Is she denying that I'm dead..?"

Yoshiki grabbed his head painfully. It was hard to grab sanity when he was a ghost. He would lose sanity once in a while but that only happened when he was alone. He needed to stay away from her.

"There you are!"

Yoshiki received a light slap on the back.

"W-what do you want?"

"I ain't gonna let you skip class! C'mon!"

While in class, Ayumi seemed to be happy. She sometimes turned to him and gave him a smile. He knew something was wrong with her; she never did that to him before. Ever. He was worried about him hurting her, but he worried more about her mental health.

School ended and Ayumi walked right next to him happily. She put her arm on his and smiled at him.

"Shinozaki...are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine! What's wrong?"

"You never...did this to me before..."

"Oh, you don't like me doing this..?"

"No, no. It's not that...just..." Yoshiki looked at her. "Did you tell Satoshi and the others..?"

"About what?"

Yoshiki was now perfectly certain that Ayumi wasn't accepting reality.

"Let's go get ice cream, Kishinuma!" She exclaimed, pulling on his arm.

"I..." Yoshiki decided to just pretend that Ayumi was okay, just for her. "Err... I don't feel like eating right now, but I will go with you."

"Yay!"

Ayumi excitedly headed for the ice cream shop and ordered her favorite flavor. Yoshiki was happy to see her all excited on one side, but he knew he couldn't stay in the real world forever. He had to move on to the other world someday... and that's what worried him the most.

"Kishinuma, what are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Yoshiki looked at her, a spoon sticking out of her mouth. "Oh, nothing serious. Don't worry."

"Want to try some?"

"It's fine."

It was impossible for Yoshiki to eat right now; even if he did want to eat, it would just go through.

"Hey, I got this sweet game last week! Do you want to play it with me?" Ayumi asked, a bit of a pleading look on her face. Yoshiki looked at her eyes.

'She knows I'm already dead... she just doesn't want to face it.' Yoshiki thought sadly.

"Sounds great," he said smiling, lightly patting her head.

Ayumi smiled at him, blushing.

"Uh, Shinozaki-"

"Don't call me that from now on! If you don't call me by my first name I'm not answerin'."

"W-what?"

"C'mon! Let's use our first name basis!"

"Why so suddenly?"

Ayumi frowned a little. "Because I want to! I want to call you Yoshiki."

Yoshiki looked at her, a little stunned, but then smiled again.

"You're so cute," he said playfully, ruffling her hair.

"Heehee," she giggled, grabbing his arm again.

'I wonder if this would've ever happened when I was alive... She probably would be sad because of Satoshi and Naomi by now...' He kept on thinking. 'She doesn't love me... she just doesn't want to let go... She's being obsessed. But seeing her happy like this...'

Suddenly Yoshiki felt something warm wrapping him. It was Ayumi, hugging him from the behind.

"Yoshiki..." Her voice awfully sounded sad. "I'm sorry."

"About...what?"

"I was so mean to you..."

Ayumi laid her head on his back, crying a little. Yoshiki turned around and stroke her head.

"Ayumi, it's fine. What matters the most is the present, isn't it? I'm glad we got to be closer."

"You are?"

Yoshiki nodded. Ayumi grinned widely and resumed hugging him.

* * *

"Stay in my room! I'll go get the stuff."

"Shinozaki-"

"Uh, what did I tell you?"

"Oh um, I mean, Ayumi." He had to admit he liked saying her first name. It made him feel closer to her.

"Tell me later, I'll be right back."

Yoshiki sighed. His mind was getting foggier every second. He had to go soon so Ayumi wouldn't get hurt. He had no idea what he would do to her.

"A...yumi." He pronounced, mouth getting used to the word. Of course, he did use her first name for a few minutes in Heavenly Host, but this was different. He smiled lightly and became happier than at least, before.

"I'm back!" Ayumi said excitedly.

"Awesome," he said. "What should we do first?"

"I'm not sure... You choose!"

"Okay... let's see..."

They were deciding on what to play first, but then,

"Yoshiki Kishinuma."

"Mm?"

"It's a really cool name..." She said, words unfocused. "How does Ayumi Kishinuma sound..?"

"Your name is Ayumi Shinozaki, Ayumi," he chuckled. "Your name is cool too."

"No... Shinozaki is too common... I like Kishinuma better..."

"You can't change your family name, Ayumi."

"Unless I marry you..."

That's when it hit him. Ayumi wasn't herself right now. Obsession has gotten the best of her.

"A-Ayumi..."

Ayumi slid across the floor they were sitting on. Her dazed face was staring at him. She went on him and cupped his cheeks lightly.

"Shinozaki..."

"I told you to call me Ayumi," she said, closing in her face more. She leaned her forehead on his and closed her eyes.

"Don't you ever leave me..." Ayumi murmured on top of him.

"Ayumi, please... this isn't you..."

"How would you know that..?"

Ayumi put her lips on his and started kissing. Yoshiki kissed back, not being able to control himself. He focused the heat that he had from being a ghost on his lips, for her. He laid down on the floor, arms wrapping around her. Ayumi's one arm wrapped around him also, and the other arm clenched his chest. Who would've known he would have his first kiss after he died? Who would've known she would have first kiss with a ghost? Yoshiki's mind snapped in, realizing what was going to happen. Yoshiki knew he could kiss forever since he didn't need to breathe, but he had to remind himself that Ayumi didn't love him. Even if she did, it was so unnatural, and it wouldn't make sense if she fell in love with a dead being so suddenly.

"Please, stop, Ayumi."

"What? W-why?"

"You know this isn't right."

"How is this not right? We love each other, don't we?"

Yoshiki wanted agree so badly, but he decided to go against it.

"No! I never told you I love you, and you don't love me neither! You're just pretending to!"

"Why would I pretend?!"

"This isn't you! I know it! Why would you have feelings for me all of the sudden after what happened?! You didn't even care about me before all of this happened!"

"I thought you said only the present mattered!"

"Well, you are keep avoiding the fact that I'm DEAD! I'm a ghost, for fuck's sake! Stop pretending me to be alive. You don't want to let go and accept because you know you'll feel guilty!"

Ayumi looked at him with horror, tears falling down endlessly.

"FOR ONCE!" She screamed. "I JUST WANTED TO BE WITH YOU, AT LEAST FOR ONCE! To think this will be the last time seeing you... And you're right, I don't want to accept it! I was afraid of losing you... I wanted to think that you were alive... Maybe something would have changed if you didn't die that day... Maybe after I apologized... We would have gotten closer! I don't know if you love me or not, hell, I don't even know my own feelings, but at least we could've been better friends! But you HAD to die before I apologized!"

"And I DO NOT regret dying!"

"How could you say that?! Did you really have no will to live at all?!"

"I died because- GAAAUUGGHH!"

Yoshiki collapsed on his knees, grabbing his head. His sanity was now at zero, and he couldn't control himself now. Ayumi was a bit shocked at his sudden action.

"Y-Yoshiki," she cautiously approached him. "Are you okay?"

"A...yu...mi..," he said painfully. "Run..."

Ayumi instinctively knew something was going on with him. She quickly opened the door and ran downstairs. She opened a door to exit, but a tall and familiar figure bumped into her when she opened the door. She fell down and looked at him with terror, trembling. Yoshiki grinned with wide, insane eyes.

"Where are you running to, dear dear Ayumi?"

_-End of Chapter 2-_


	3. Chapter 3

**In the second chapter,**

_"Y-Yoshiki," she cautiously approached him. "Are you okay?"_

_"A...yu...mi..," he said painfully. "Run..."_

_Ayumi instinctively knew something was going on with him. She quickly opened the door and ran downstairs. She opened a door to exit, but a tall and familiar figure bumped into her when she opened the door. She fell down and looked at him with terror, trembling. Yoshiki grinned with wide, insane eyes._

_"Where are you running to, dear dear Ayumi?"_

* * *

**And now, Chapter 3.**

Ayumi woke up in a room. Her visions were blurry, but she could still see what was inside the small room. She was apparently tied up to a chair.

"What... happened?"

Ayumi groaned at her hurting head. Then she remembered what happened to her before she fainted. She took advantage of Yoshiki and kissed him, said they loved each other. She also remembered Yoshiki disapproving and losing sanity before telling her the reason why he suicided.

"Why the fuck did I kiss him..?" She said, disgusted with herself. "Why did I say such things?"

Ayumi just told herself that she wasn't herself at that time. She sighed and looked at her tied up self. She looked around the room and saw she was alone.

"God dammit... No sharp objects..?"

"I have one."

Chills spread across her spine. It was Yoshiki's voice, creepiness added to his soft voice. Yoshiki glided on the floor, without taking human steps. He crouched down and looked at Ayumi in the face and smiled.

"Good morning..!" He said.

"K-Kishinuma," she said, frightened. "Why did you tie me up?"

"I'm so alone, Shinozaki..."

"L-let me out!"

"I'm so alone..." He repeated. "Alone..."

"I'll be with you," she said, desperate to convince him. "Please, untie me."

"You'll just run away..."

"I won't! So please!"

"Stop lying... I know you..," he said darkly. "For two years I have observed you... You really think I can't tell apart your truths and lies?"

"Please... Kishinuma, I'm begging you..."

"Even if you do stay.., you'll leave later on... Then I'd be alone..," he said. "Forever..."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I won't let you leave... Not anymore... I'm not letting you go away..."

"So you're just going to imprison me in the room forever? Until I die?" She asked, a bit raged.

"No.., no... That'd be painful..."

* * *

Ayumi feared that Yoshiki may hurt her or even take advantage of her since he was insane. Yoshiki leaned in closer to her.

"You're not leaving me... You're in my possession..." He smiled.

"S-stop!"

"What are you thinking..? I'm not going to... rape you or anything... That's wrong... And I'm not a bad guy..."

Ayumi was partly relieved when she heard him.

'Do I still have it..?' She thought.

"You're the only one who can see me and touch me... But you'll forget about me... So I'm going to make you stay with me..."

Yoshiki finally took out the knife he was holding. Ayumi shrieked.

"I'm going to kill you... So we can stay together forever..," he smiled. "I won't be alone then..."

"KISHINUMA! PLEASE, PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!"

"I'll make it quick... It won't hurt, I promise..."

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NOT YET! NOT LIKE THIS!" She cried.

"I'm not gonna lose you... Not anymore... I've had enough..."

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

* * *

The ropes became a bit loose caused by her struggle. She fell to the ground intentionally and untied her ropes quickly. Yoshiki just watched her, standing up. Ayumi checked her skirt pocket and saw the bottle was still there.

"Shinozaki... Why do you always leave me..?"

"DON'T YOU DARE MOVE IN CLOSER!"

"Why do you always throw me out? Why do you always hurt me?"

"GET AWAY!"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS KILL ME WITH YOUR WORDS?!" He screamed, dashing to her with inhuman speed.

Yoshiki grabbed her by the throat and started chocking her. Enraged by emotions, he couldn't control himself.

"WHY?!" He screamed while Ayumi gagged for air. "WHHYYY?!"

"C-can't... B-bre-..."

"REALIZE THAT I DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" He screamed. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED ME!"

"Ki-...shi..n-nu...ma..." Ayumi gagged, tears falling out of her eyes. "I-I'm... S-so-... S-sor-ry..."

Yoshiki's grip suddenly loosened a bit. Yoshiki's eyes returned to his sad and soft gaze for one second, but then the insane look returned. Ayumi took a chance when his grip loosened and took out the bottle out of her pocket and unplugged the lid. She quickly sprayed the liquid inside on him.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yoshiki screamed, sprayed parts burning.

"I'm so sorry!" Ayumi breathed. "Forgive me..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNNSSSSS!" He kept on screaming, grabbing his head.

* * *

Ayumi dropped the empty bottle of holy water to the ground and started crying. After a few minutes, Yoshiki's screams died down and only Ayumi's soft sniffles could be heard. She looked at Yoshiki's silent kneeling figure.

"Kishinuma.."

"Why..."

"Are you okay..?"

"Why did you do that..?" He murmured.

"I-I know it's going to hurt, but-"

"You hurt me so much... Why..?"

"I didn't m-mean to!"

"I... Loved you... Why..." He murmured.

"L-loved?" Ayumi said, a strike of mixed feelings hitting her head.

Ayumi then saw Yoshiki fading away slowly. Frightened, Ayumi ran to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Wh-what do you mean?! Explain!" She said desperately, but he didn't answer. "W-wait!"

Yoshiki's shoulders were gone. Yoshiki's face which was facing the ground was fading away also.

"N-no! Don't go! No!" Ayumi shouted, but she was too late. He was gone.

Ayumi cried out loud. She kept calling Yoshiki's name. She was sad and afraid that she might not see him anymore, confused at his confession, worried, hurt, nervous, anxious, and mostly, heartbroken.

* * *

Ayumi was in her room. She had escaped from the empty room and found herself home easily. She was currently feeling empty and dull.

"Loved... Me..." She murmured blankly.

She stayed still in the position she was in for a few hours. She had constant flashbacks and tears would roll out of her eyes, but her facial expression didn't change. She was just sitting there, just like a corpse. She remembered when she first saw Yoshiki's corpse. She had the similar blankness after seeing him dead, but this was worse. He was gone, forever. She couldn't see him unless she died and went to... wherever he would be in. She turned her head a bit and looked at the cutter on her desk.

"Love... Me..." She murmured.

Her hand slowly started reaching for the cutter, but then stopped.

"I need to see him..."

She exited the house and ran to his apartment. Ayumi was hoping that he'd be there. When she arrived, she realized her meaningless hope was crushed. She should have never used the holy water. She shouldn't have. She regretted it so much... She should have never, never, never, never never never never nevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernever

She snapped out of her endless cycle. She walked in his room, realizing his corpse was laying down on the bed, cold and still. He looked like he was asleep... She laid down next to him.

"Kishinuma..." She whispered. "Is it really my fault..?"

* * *

Tears rolled down her face, soaking the pillow. She put her hand on the corpse. It didn't decay but it wasn't alive. But she had to be satisfied with that. She was the one who sprayed the holy water. The holy water that sent him to the other world. She should have never-

"Ayumi!"

Voice from outside. Female's. Sounds familiar.

"Ayumi, are you in here?"

Hinoe's voice. So Hinoe is here, huh? Why is she here?

"Answer me!"

Why is she disturbing the precious time I'm having with Yoshiki?!

"Ayumi!"

"AAAARRRRHHHHHH!" Ayumi screamed, storming out of the room, dashing to her sister.

She tackled her down and started punching her.

"GO AWAY! CAN'T YOU SEE YOSHIKI'S SLEEPING?!"

"S-stop, Ayumi! It hurts!"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW I FUCKING FEEL? SO FUCK OFF!"

Ayumi suddenly stopped at her own words. She remembered she used this sentence before...

_"AND YOU KNEW HOW I FUCKING FELT?!"_

_"FUCK OFF, YOU IMBECILE!"_

Ayumi collapsed on the floor next to her sister and started crying.

"Kishinuma... Kishinuma..," she cried. "Waaaa... Kishinuma..."

Hinoe sat up and looked at her softly with a smile. She hugged her and Ayumi started crying on her shoulder, repeating his name.

"There, there..." Hinoe patted her back. "Don't cry..."

'Don't... Cry..?' Ayumi thought.

Ayumi remembered Yoshiki cheering her when she was sad. She even remembered his pats, hugs, every touches.

"I-I miss him so m-much," she sniffled.

"Ayumi," Hinoe said calmly. "Listen to what I say, okay?"

Ayumi nodded.

"Kishinuma told me he loved you. So much that he'd do anything for you."

"He... Did..? That's what you talked about?"

Hinoe nodded.

"He was really worried about you. He loves you a lot, more than you can imagine."

"B-but I put him to rest," she said, clenching her fist. "It's too late now..."

Hinoe shook her head.

"I think something's not right here," she said. "If he loved you so much, why did he suicide?"

"What do you mean..?"

"You must have said something worse to him!"

It was true. It didn't really make sense that he suicided just because she said that. She said much harsh words before, so then why did he die now?

"Also, he would want to keep seeing you, be around you, since he loves you. But then, why would he die?" Hinoe said. "He took in much worse words because he wanted to be around you anyways but he just suicides now?"

"D-do you mean..."

"Yes." Hinoe nodded.

"This must be murder. Not just suicide."

_-End of Chapter 3-_


	4. Chapter 4

_AND I'M BACK! Thank you for the long wait. I thought I'd start out with the new chapter of this one since you guy like it so much. (And it's my fav too) I'm not sure how to write the epilogue for A Stuffed Week, and I have so much new series I'm planning on. I decided to just delete A Curse, A Gift, since I kinda messed up the intro and it's gonna be shit hard to write... (It's a very complicated story) Anyways, enjoy this chap! Also, happy late birthday, Yoshiki ;3_

* * *

It has been a week since Yoshiki was gone. Glady, Ayumi calmed down from all the cries she would have every second. Crying eventually exhausted her and made her fall asleep. The three days of the week passed by with her crying and sleeping only. Hinoe helped with her therapy since she was experienced at it, and got her to maintain her health again by eating. Ayumi still wasn't enthusiastic of eating, but she ate just for Hinoe. Ayumi was able to get into studying and normal life, but sometimes she had breakdowns that made Hinoe trying to calm her every time. Ayumi was at school, thinking about what Hinoe said about Yoshiki's death.

'Killer?' Ayumi thought. 'Could he have been killed?'

'Does that make sense? He said he didn't regret his death... Was he lying? Was he trying to cover the killer? Why? Who killed him?'

"Class rep, are you okay? You seem a bit numb." Naomi asked.

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine I guess..."

"Why isn't Kishinuma coming?" Seiko whispered. "He's been missing for a few days."

"He's..."

Ayumi couldn't say it. Ayumi felt herself tearing up again, so she put her head down to make sure nobody saw her crying silently.

When the class ended, she quietly excused the teacher that she was sick and tried to leave the classroom when her friends blocked her way.

"Shinozaki, you can't keep hiding from us. Just tell us what happened to Yoshiki! Did you guys have a fight or something?" Satoshi asked.

"I-It's nothing like that..." She said, trying to get away from them.

"Just tell us then! What's the matter, class rep?" Naomi asked.

"Class rep..."

"Get out of my way!" Ayumi shouted, pushing through them and running away.

"W-wait! Class rep!"

She ran out of school and continued on running. She grew tired and sat on a swing at a playground nearby her house. She swung lightly to get her mood back up, but it didn't help a bit. She felt tear running on her cheeks. She cried silently, sniffling on the swing.

"Kishinuma..." She sniffed.

* * *

Yoshiki groaned and opened his eyes.

"Where... Am I..?"

"Kishinuma?"

"Huh?"

He looked up and saw a person wearing white clothes. Looking around, he realized everything was blank and white.

"How are you already here?" The female person asked. "I thought it'd take more time. What happened?"

"Uh, well..." He shook his head to try to focus on what was happening.

'So this is... Heaven, I guess. And she's the one he told me about, huh...'

"I lost my sanity and attacked Shinozaki... Then she sprayed me with holy water..." Yoshiki said, scratching his head.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Can't I just stay here? I mean I messed up everything... And Shinozaki's probably scared of me right now..."

The girl sighed and showed him what Ayumi was doing. She was crying silently, calling out his name. Yoshiki looked at her painfully.

"But I can't go down..."

"I can help you." She smiled. "If she meets the guy, she'll be in confusion and he'll have no choice to explain."

"Can't she be happy with him?" He asked.

"I don't think so. Ayumi may think of him as your killer, so... You have to distract her from him."

"Okay..." He sighed. "Bring me back, please."

She nodded and started enchanting her spell. White mist surrounded him.

Yoshiki disappeared.

"Good luck, Kishinuma... You must bring happiness to her... To all of us..."

* * *

Ayumi didn't know how much time passed by since she stopped crying and blankly sat on the swing, but she realized the sun was already going down. She looked at the elegant lights of the sunset, and felt somewhat relived, but loneliness struck her again. She sighed, looking down at her feet dragging on the playground's floor.

"I can't... tell them... I just... can't.." She said quietly.

'I want to be with him... And there's... only one way...' She thought.

"I'm coming for you, Kishinuma... Hang on a bit.." She said, grabbing the handle of the rope with two hands and brought it near her throat.

Then, she felt a small breeze and a cool hand touching hers.

"Shinozaki..."

Ayumi widened her eyes in surprise and looked at him. Yoshiki was looking at her with sad eyes.

"What are you... doing..?"

She let go of the rope and hugged him tightly. She dug her face in his chest and closed her eyes, crying.

"Kishinuma..." She cried. "Don't you ever... l-leave me... again..."

"I'm so sorry I made you... Alone like this..." He whispered, hugging her back. "It's all my fault."

"No... It's my fault... I should have just let you kill me... That's what I deserve... And you wanted me to be with you..."

"No, no. I didn't mean any of the things when I was insane. It's not your fault. It never was... I-I should have been more aware of my sanity more..."

"You... You didn't mean any of it?" Ayumi asked. "N-not even the part that you said you loved me..?"

Ayumi could feel Yoshiki hugging her tighter, digging his face on the nape of her neck.

"I do... love you Shinozaki... I always will..," he whispered.

"Y-you shouldn't have died... We could've been... together..." Ayumi whispered back. "Are you sure you had a choice of dying or not?"

"What do you mean..?"

"My sister told me... That there was something weird about your suicide... And suspected it as murder..."

"So... You think I got murdered..?"

"Yea... And I'm also thinking you're covering for the killer... Why?"

"I can't..," he hesitated. "I can't tell you..."

"Why... not?"

"I just can't... I don't want you to be worse..." Yoshiki said. "Please... I don't have much time left in this world... And I don't want to see you cry again..."

"But how am I going to tell the others then!" She protested.

"Like I said... I'll... Help..."

He lifted his head up from her neck and gazed at her. He smiled at her and moved the hair strands that were carelessly covering her face due to crying. Ayumi looked up at his touch. Ayumi felt herself smile through the tears when she looked at his face. Maybe, if she could turn back time, she'd be nicer towards him. Tears of sorrow turned into tears of joy and made her smile continue. She missed him so much since he disappeared. She smiled, eyes still watery, and brought up a hand to touch Yoshiki's cheek.

"Y-You're back, right? It's really you..," she said, smiling with pure joy. "Heh... Heheh... Kishinuma..."

"I'm still a ghost... But yea, I'm back..." Yoshiki said.

"I missed you so much... I won't ever do that again..."

"I missed you too..," he whispered, leaning his forehead on hers.

They both smiled, holding each other in that position for a while. Soon, Yoshiki closed his eyes and reached in slowly to her lips. Ayumi closed her eyes too and waited for their lips to meet. She could feel the tender lips softly landing on hers and starting to move. She was amazed by this feeling and clenched his chest to make sure she didn't tremble and fall. Yoshiki didn't go too fast with the kiss so it could last long. With the slowness, they could savor the taste better. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and put the other arm on her head to deepen the kiss.

* * *

Yoshiki didn't go too far with the kiss. Instead, he gently pulled away when he heard Ayumi pant a bit. Ayumi looked at him with disappointed puppy eyes when he pulled away.

"It's late. Let's get you home," he smiled. "I'll stay with you if you'd like."

"Really?" Ayumi smiled back.

"Of course," he said, grabbing her hand. "There's really no point of staying in my house, is there?"

"I guess not," she said walking besides him.

When they arrived, her parents were scolding her worriedly. Ayumi said she was fine and told them she was just hanging out with her friends. Hinoe knew it was a lie, but she didn't argue with it. Ayumi went upstairs followed by Yoshiki, and started to do her homework. Yoshiki looked around the room in curiosity and sat on the bed watching Ayumi. There was a long silence until he spoke.

"Uhh... I'm sorry about last time..," he said. "Did I scare you?"

"I was scared shitless," she said. "But you can't deny it was my fault then. I was... crazy."

"You worried me."

"Sorry..," she said sheepishly, closing her book and pushing away her finished homework.

"Now... I have to change so get out of my room for a minute."

Ayumi could tell Yoshiki started blushing even though it didn't show.

"Umm... Ahh, okay. Of course, heh." Yoshiki scratched his temple in embarrassment and awkwardly stepped out of the room like an actual human. Ayumi giggled at his reaction.

Yoshiki was laying down midair, tired of waiting. He wondered if he could hide the truth until he was gone. Was hiding really the best option? There was no doubt Ayumi would try to find out the truth after he was gone.

'But there's a risk... Shinozaki might go mad again... Even worse than before..,' he thought. 'Even if I do tell... I wonder if she'll believe...'

"What should I do..?" Yoshiki asked himself. "Should I go meet him..?"

"Kishinuma, come in!"

"Oh, okay."

Yoshiki stood in front of the door, watching her brush her hair.

"Why didn't you come in? I got changed ten minutes ago."

"I-I guess I was daydreaming," he chuckled.

"I need to sleep early today since I have study group tomorrow."

"Early in the morning?"

Ayumi nodded.

"Damn..." Yoshiki said blankly.

He took a glance at her. She undid her twin-tails and released her long hair. He gazed at her in amazement. Ayumi noticed him staring at her. Yoshiki realized he was lightly grabbing on a strand of her blue hair.

"Y-You like it?"

He quickly released the strand and looked away. "Y-yea..."

"I always wanted to show myself with my hair down when there's a special event or for a special someone..," she murmured. "I wish you would have been the one..."

"Well I am now," he smiled.

"I meant like... Out in public..."

There was a small silence between them. The atmosphere seemed to be moody.

"Do you know how... I held it in for a few days..?"

Yoshiki looked at her curiously and worriedly.

"I imagined me and you together... hanging out like a normal couple... and even have a future together..," she said with a sad smile.

Yoshiki knew how she felt right now. He used to do the same thing when he was alive.

"Shinozaki..."

"Can you..," she paused. "Can you tell me that you love me again..?"

"I love you, Shinozaki..," he said without hesitating. "I don't know how to describe my feelings, but keep in mind that I'll do anything for you..."

Ayumi smiled, tears dwelling in her eyes again.

"I-I love you too, Kishinuma..," she said. "I regret realizing this so late..."

They kissed again, reassuring that they loved each other for sure. While they were kissing, Ayumi felt a small pain dabbing her heart. It was an eternal pain that will never cease to cause her pain. It was regret. She realized guilt wasn't killing her, but it was regret. When they broke the kiss, she hugged him like she was never letting him go away. She felt Yoshiki stroking her head gently.

"Get some sleep... You must be tired..," he said. "I'll be by your side."

"Sleep next to me?"

"Okay..."

Ayumi laid on bed, eye contacting Yoshiki. She loved how his sharp, grayish-blue eyes watched her, observing her face. Ayumi eventually grew drowsy but she wanted to watch Yoshiki more.

"Don't fight the tiredness, Shinozaki," he chuckled. "U-uh, I mean Ayumi."

"Okay," she giggled, closing her eyes. "Good night, Yoshiki."

"Sleep well, Ayumi," he mumbled, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

Ayumi smiled and grabbed his cool hand. She fell asleep immediately. Yoshiki smiled at his peacefully sleeping lover, and decided he should sleep too. Then he heard Ayumi mumbling quietly in her sleep,

"I love you too..."

_-End of Chapter 4-_

_Sorry for another short chapter. I had too much things in my mind so I had to finish it early and I needed to tell you that I was still alive XD I finally got accepted into art high school :D and I will be keep on writing fanfics. I guess this chapter was a bit more of a reunion.. I will put the reactions on the next chapter. Till then! See ya soon~_


End file.
